Experiment 00
by Gil-galad's Dragon Warrior
Summary: He's the one that Rocket wants to fight for them. He's the one that has killed without remourse. He's the one that escaped and gave a few others freedom as well. And now, well, now he just wants to stay free and find out what happened to his father.


_**Prologue**_

_Laughter filtered through the air along with a Ninetales' playful call. A little boy ran down some steps on Mt. Pyre, his eyes alight with joy as a Ninetales was quick to follow him._

_The boy's father had finally returned home after going to the Hoenn League Championships, bringing back with him the pokemon that had skillfully helped him obtain the trophy that was now sitting atop their mantel in their house. With that realization, the boy could finally be at ease and be joyful once again seeing as he had been alone without his father._

Screams full of pain and remorse echoed off of the walls, echoing around the Rocket's Headquarters and sending shivers down many a Rocket's spine. He was at it again, the one experiment they couldn't control, the only of his kind. Once again he was voicing his opinion to those that had made him what he was.

A Rocket banged his fist off of the front of a well enforced cage, a smirk planted on his face, "Quiet down in there! You're disturbing everyone's peace!" A deep snarl before another anguished scream of pain echoed after his words, causing the Rocket to back away in slight fear. "Shut up…" The Rocket grinded out, putting his hands over his ears, "Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up!_"

As he ended his exertion of screaming at the experiment hidden in the deep shadows, the screaming stopped, leaving an unnerving silence to echo around them. The Rocket didn't know which was worse… Listening to the horrendous screams of the experiment, or listening to the silence and wondering if it was plotting his demise at its next meal time.

With the fear that he would die, the Rocket quickly rushed out of the containment room the experiment was held in away from the others. Unlike every other experiment, which had agreed to fight for them, this experiment had flat out refused.

Why had the scientists decided to use the boy's own pokemon? They had such a bond, one that would last forever. The Rocket had seen it when he had first fought the boy to bring him in. And especially the Lucario! It was a hard to control pokemon on its own! It was a feat in itself that the boy had been skilled enough to raise one.

A low and guttural growl followed the Rocket as it exited, the only indication that something was hidden in the darkness. Scrabbling could be heard from the darkened cage, and one without knowledge would probably become curious as to what lay hidden in the shadows. The Rockets who had to watch it, study it, never wanted to look at it or hear of it again.

_"Someday you'll be just like me, Weiss, I have a great feeling about it!" His father laughed after dinner, ruffling the boy's hair as the Ninetales closed its eyes and almost seemed to purr._

_"Really?" He asked, putting his hand on the Ninetales' muzzle, a giant grin spreading across his face._

_"Really, really, Weiss. You just wait! You'll bring home the Hoenn Leage Trophy for our mantel, just as I have!"_

_"I'll do it with Apollo!" He laughed, crawling onto the Ninetales, which was twice his size. He then put both his hands into the air as if signaling victory, "We'll beat them all, won't we Apollo?" The Ninetales quickly nodded, turning its head to look at the boy._

"We might have to put him under soon if he continues to not be cooperative with us," a scientist mumbled to the rest of the committee in the conference room.

"But he was a success… More powerful then the others! Unstoppable with every element except for Ice!" Another slammed his fist down onto the table in front of him. "To destroy him would ruin all of our work! He was one of the firsts!"

Another eerie scream echoed out in the hallway, causing some of the scientists in the room to shiver. "The others weren't this rebellious!" A third scientist grumbled, leaning back in his chair and looking over the charts in front of him. "Mostly all of them were cooperative with us, responding fully to what we administered to them." His eyebrows creased together in confusion, "But experiment 00 has refused everything, even becoming violent instead of becoming placid."

"The history of Experiment 00?" Another asked, leaning forward slightly.

The third scientist looked down at one chart before looking up, "It says here that Experiment 00 was once the son of Ulic Drovan, the Hoenn Leage Champion four years in a row before he was killed. It says Experiment 00 was one Gym Badge away from going to the Championships…" He seemed to become interested, "You believe that is the reasoning behind its violence?"

"It could be a factor." The fourth nodded, rubbing his chin. "But it could also be the fact that we've integrated two completely opposing pokemon into the same body. Fire has a pure weakness to Steel, while Steel has a pure weakness to Fire. The elements could be clashing greatly…"

An anguished scream echoed and bounced off of the walls to accent his statement, only fueling the minds of the scientists. Experiment 00 was an enigma that they all wished to conquer.

_"I'll be back next week, alright, Weiss?" His father chuckled to his son, hugging him before standing and pulling away. "I'll let Apollo stay with you…"_

_Weiss' eyes went wide, "But!"_

_"I've got other pokemon capable of helping me just as much as he does. But you need someone to watch over you in case you get into trouble," he nodded, turning his back. "Remember, Weiss, be good!"_

_"I will dad!" He called out, waving greatly as he stood on his tiptoes to watch his father walking down the stairs that led to the city, a smile plastered on his face._

A figure stalked into the light of the cage, pacing around as it snarled deeply in its throat. At first glance in the dim light, one would think it was a human being held against its will. But upon closer investigation, the image morphed into what the creature truly was.

Dressed in mainly rags, the creature was covered mostly in yellow fur. The exception to that would be its legs and arms, which resembled paws. These were blue and black, and protruding from the back of the creature's wrists were blades. Black fur was also present on its face, going across the slightly-elongated muzzle-like face with another strip of black fur breaking from that to go up to its forehead. Yellow and black ears protruded from its head, pointing straight up. Nine yellow tails protruded from behind it, whipping around in its agitation, but instead of the ends of the tails being tan, they were blue and black.

The eyes of the creature, which were full of distaste and betrayal, were red in color. Its nose, much like a Ninetales, was black, while its elongated teeth could be seen when it curled its upper lip up in a sneer. And, much like the Ninetales, it held a tuff of fur that rose from its head out behind it. Unlike the Ninetales, it wasn't yellow but black, much like its face markings.

As another Rocket member walked into the room, he smiled, "Ah, feeling a little social today, are we Experiment 00?"

The creature, now known as Experiment 00, let out such a guttural snarl that the Rocket member was almost sweating in fear. When it spoke, it knew that it had probably taken five years from the Rocket's life, "No, I'm feeling a sadistic need to kill something, mainly something with an '_R_' on its chest!"

The Rocket member gulped quickly before moving closer to the cage, his hands shaking as he picked up a dish of pokefood. "We-well… It's time for you-your meal, Experiment 00…"

The creature watched him closely, clearly smelling the fear radiating from him. It knew that this Rocket was a newbie. The other Rockets that had been taking care of him would not be frightened at his harsh and rebuking words. They would laugh it away before tossing the food in at him without the dish, making him eat it off the ground.

But this one placed the dish inside of the cage, nudging it forward with his foot before retreating to the chair that was situated by the door. As the experiment grabbed the dish and began to unselfishly shove the food into its mouth, the Rocket watched, "So… is it true that you're a Lucario and Ninetales integrated into one?" A snarl was his answer as the experiment continued to stuff the food into its mouth. "Is it true that you killed two Rocket members?" He asked another question.

Experiment 00 put down the empty dish, looking the Rocket member in the eye. He curled back his top lip to form such a sneer that had the Rocket member squirming in his chair, but he did not say a word. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his hands went into fists.

"Yes, it is true that Experiment 00 is a Lucario and a Ninetales integrated into one human, and yes, it has killed Rocket members before and still holds no remorse, something it is no longer capable of feeling." A deep cackling voice entered the Rocket member's ears, causing him to spin to the door.

The experiment lunged forward in its cage, slamming against the reinforced steel, only to yelp as the bars gave off a minor Ice Beam. It scrambled backwards, raising its left front paw, or left hand, up to its mouth, letting its tongue lick at the ice-burnt area, growling the entire time.

The scientist that stood there folded his hands behind his back, his brown eyes flashing greatly as he blew a strand of red hair out of his face. "What you see before you, boy, is a masterpiece of science. This was the reason we continued to integrate pokemon with humans. We wanted to breed an army of unstoppable forces, of wild and uncontrollable creatures that would battle for us and gain the world for our plans."

He walked forward, his eyes still glued to the experiment, "He was the first. And he is the only one with such a wild and uncontrollable attitude. No other integrations we did got us what you see in front of you, such a dangerous creature."

The scientist knew that one of these days Experiment 00 would kill all of them. It was only a matter of time before he figured a way out of the newly developed cage that held him. It was only a matter of time before Experiment 00 ripped out the scientist's throat, he knew, Experiment 00 knew it, and every other experiment and Rocket member knew it as well.

The only warning both scientist and Rocket member received of the experiment's Roar attack was the rising of its chest and the gleam in its eyes before it let loose a bone shattering roar that had the scientist covering his ears quickly and the Rocket member fleeing from the room, his eyes wide in fright.

As it exhausted its air supply and thus exhausting its roar, the scientist laughed while taking his hands from over his ears. He shook his head, "What did you expect? You have tried this before!"

Experiment 00 curled his upper lip back, baring his teeth in disgust. "Hate me if you must, it just makes you stronger in the end." The scientist smirked, turning on his heel and walking to the door. "Maybe if you became social and didn't attack your caretakers then you wouldn't have to be contained."


End file.
